


Solum

by Book_pigeon42



Category: orginal characters - Fandom
Genre: First Post, Multi, Sorry if it's trashy, This is a Original story - Freeform, with orginal characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_pigeon42/pseuds/Book_pigeon42
Summary: When Tambra's parents die in a car crash she is moved to an orphanage,where she believes that everything is normal.Oh boy was she wrong. At the age of 12 she goes on death defying missions,gathers information for the FBI,and maybe even finds love? Come read and find out about the stuff that these kids get into!





	1. The Silence

It was the silence that woke her. It was an eerie,icy silence. She was uncertain why the silence woke her. Maybe it was the coldness that silence brought or maybe it was that silence was rare in the orphanage that she lived in. She sat in the dark; thinking, pondering about why she woke up, until she heard a sudden series of crashes from downstairs. Forgetting all the horror books that she has read, she was never allowed to watch horror movies, she went downstairs only what she saw was something that she thought belonged in a horror film. The bodies of three of the caretakers lying unconscious at the feet of three of the other orphans. The leader that I recognized as Layla, a girl who is about 12 years old,she's the oldest girl in the orphanage,yells at me from across the room “Tam!Follow me,I will explain everything later!” and with that she runs through the emergency exit. I freeze for a moment,then I quickly start after her.


	2. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for angst and death. Be warned blood is mentioned.

Snow,the white powder that the winter brought. Snow, a perfect symbol of life, that it may look beautiful and calming on the outside, but is more than capable of being deadly. Snow. Beautiful white snow, but at this time all I can remember about snow, is when it turned red.

It was on a December night just like this one that I got the news.The news that told me the two people that I loved the most were gone…forever. 

When the man knocked on the door to my families’ small suburban house,I knew something was wrong.Since my parents weren´t home yet,my babysitter opened the door,when she saw cop her expression changed from happy and cheerful, to a look that was melancholy and glum.I saw the man exchange words with my babysitter,and with each word her expression changed getting more and more mournful.

I tried to listen to the conversation but “bad car crash….both dead...poor girl….such a loss.” I only heard small parts of it.But my babysitter’s expression told me more.Even though I couldn't see her eyes I knew she was on the verge of tears,even though all I could see of her face was her lips,I knew that something happened...something that involved why my parents are home late. 

That was when she turned to me,the tears glistening in her eyes reminded me of the sparkling snow that was now falling,and took my hands in hers, and asked me “You know about life and death right?” 

I was confused why she needed to know this so I whispered a small “Yes?” with a tone of confusion of why she needed to know this and what this has to do with the policeman at the door, and why my parents weren't home yet.   
“So you understand that someday everyone is going to die,” she asked me with tears in her eyes,“and you know that some people….will die before others,” her voice came out in croak. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her words were getting stuck in her throat. I didn't understand what she was crying about so I was taken aback by the tears that my usually happy and cheerful babysitter,that's when I got the clue that they were gone and I could do nothing about it. “yo-ur...p-parents….were...go-od...p-p-people.” she stuttered between sobs. That's when I began to understand what she was telling me.  
¨Were?¨ I asked still not quite understanding what she meant,¨but my parents are good people.” I knew that were meant past-tense but my parents still are good people, I thought at this moment it was just a grammar mistake,that my parents were just late,but however much I want to believe that,I know it isn’t true.

That's when she embraced me in a hug that was so strong that no matter how hard I tried I could not get out of it, “You are so innocent,please stay that way, please, for your parents,” she whispered into my ear, "Please.” 

That's when the puzzle pieces started to fit together,I understood now the muffled conversation with the policeman,saying were instead of are,crying when I thought there was nothing to cry about,and how she asked me to stay the way I am.  
Innocent.

“Where are my mom and dad?”I asked,I suck in my breath preparing for the worst.I had a suspicion of what happened,but I didn't want it to be true.

“In a better place.” is all she could say before breaking down in tears.

And that was all I needed to know.All I needed to know to find out that my suspicion of what happened was true,and that my parents,the two people that I cared about the most were gone,and like any normal person would do when someone dies,I cried.

And that's when I made a mistake.I decided to look outside out the window in our living room,to look at the car that the man drove into our dive way.Even though I couldn't see much through the blur of my tears,I know what I saw.I saw an ambulance and I screamed,as loud as I could.The screaming mixed with the cop car and the ambulance’s siren caused a disruption in my normally quiet neighborhood. Everyone came out of their houses to see what was going on.But it wasn't the ambulance that caused me to scream,no it was what I saw at the foot of the ambulance.

Red,red snow.Snow that was soaked in blood….my parents blood.That's what caused me to scream,a scream that was a mixture of horror and sadness,a blood curdling scream.

And now that i'm running through the snow,the beautiful white snow,the same snow that fell on that day.I can't help but think about it.


	3. Introducing.....Jim

The cold was biting at my nose,cheeks,and my exposed feet.I was wishing that I brought my jacket,or at least shoes,but I had to learn why this happened and what this had to do with me.

I had to catch up to Layla,she ran into the woods behind the orphanage and I followed her,but I lost her somewhere along the way,and now i’m lost inside of a maze of trees.But just as that thought crossed my mind I saw light coming from a cave,the light looked warm and my body was so cold that my mind had no time to object,I ran towards the light.I ran as fast as I could,my brain was screaming no,STOP don't go in there!It might be a trap! But my body didn't listen,it ran towards the light,because it meant warmth.

When I reached the cave my heart was beating faster than it ever has. When I looked inside I saw a figure of a young girl,that I immediately recognized as Layla,next to her was another figure this one of a small boy about my age.

“Hey.” I said to her

When Layla heard me she jumped “jeez,you sure no how to scare a person half to death.” she said, “but hey. 

The small boy next to her didn't say anything,but he shifted out of the shadows into the light so that I could see his face. 

I immediately recognized him as Jim,a Italian with dark brown hair in a constant state of disarray, and his chestnut shaped eyes that are the color of chocolate he would be handsome….if he wasn’t a complete clown and couldn't be serious for the life of him.  
He makes jokes,bad puns,and much worse.He and I were not friends,or enemies,it's more of he annoys me to pieces and pulls the occasional pranks. The most recent prank that he pulled was his famous “slime bucket over the door” prank.I went to scold him for doing it,but when I tried to do so he just stated “Nag,nag,nag that's all you do.Nag!” followed by “You know what you need to do.You need to lighten up!” and before I could do anything he picked up a lamp from the nearest table and threw it at me.

“Jim!What are you doing here?” I asked him

He shrugged in answer

I casted Layla a look that said Why do you do this to me! and she just shrugged.

These sure are some great answers to my questions! I thought to myself sarcastically

She knows that Jim and I are not on the best of terms.

I turned away from Jim,for he was not the issue at bay right now.

“Why am I here?” I asked Layla with a sternness that somehow said i'm done,just answer my questions! 

“Before I answer any of your questions,you need to warm up.You look like you’re already half frozen,” She replied 

And I tried to say that I was fine,I really did.But before i could the words could even leave my mouth Layla gave me a look that stated It’s not a request. So following her “request” I walk over to her,having to awkwardly make my way around a now dozing Jim.

Layla handed me a piece of the chicken that she was eating before,and turned to me, “ok,now that you’re all warmed up we can begin talking business.” 

“Mhh-mhh,” is all I mumble in response

“Ok….well anyways your here because I feel that you should join.” She said nonchalantly 

 

I choke on my chicken at the sudden knowledge “Fit to join what?” I manage to cough out.

“Oh my god are you sure you can handle that information,” she hit my back, “I don’t have to tell you you know!” she teased but then after the glare I shot her she faltered, “but fine I tell you.”   
As the mood changed and so did Layla’s face “I am the leader of a “group” called “Solum” at the confused look I gave her she added “Latin for alone. Anyways, it is a secret organization of orphans that are not aware of how their parent’s live’s….erm…”she cleared her throat, “ended.” there was an thick silence that hung in the air after that last word,we all know that death was a tough topic to talk about with orphans. 

“But...any….anyway,” she continued, “I was thinking that you should join.You know the group,and a find out how...how they died.You don't know do you,how your parents died.” the last word hung in the air like fog.  
Of course I do I thought to myself I can't stop thinking about it. But I kept these thoughts to myself.

“ye...No...no I don’t,” I finally managed to say, “I don't know how they died.My parents that is”

 

“Good,” Layla said to me, “You can start right now,just follow me.” and with that she started to run head first into the wall of the cave,but she stopped right when she was inches from it and sighed “Almost forgot.Jim!” I looked over at Jim who has yet to wake up during my discussion with Layla, “Jim wake up,we need to go!” she commanded.

Jim woke up with a fright and stated drearily “I'm up,i'm up!” and stood up and followed Layla into the “wall” of the cave that seemed to disappear the second they stepped through it,and I followed them through it.Amazed by what I saw.


End file.
